The Undeground
by watched 2 much tv
Summary: Lily has to deal with something one member of the gang faced. Can they help her? Prequel and Sequels come


"Lily, what's wrong," asked a concern Travis.

Travis had been listening to a new CD in his little room in the underground and had fallen asleep. He had wondered why Lily was still here an hour after RFR ended and then he had fallen asleep. When he woke up two hours later, she was still there, and he became worried.

"Nothing," she said blankly.

"Then, why are you still? The longest you've ever stayed after RFR ended was an hour. RFR ended three hours ago," he said sitting down next to her.

"Because I want to. Now go away," she said, trying to stop her tears from falling. They came out anyway. Travis saw.

"Hey, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. I'm one of your best friends, you know you can trust me," he said wrapping his arm around her and she lean her head on his shoulder. She started crying Travis's shoulder and he gently stroked her back.

"My mom left us," she said.

"Oh. I know what that feels like," he said, remembering that his mom called RFR and told Travis, thinking he was a daily listener of that show, that she was leaving them.

"Oh, Travis, I'm so sorry. I forgot about that," she said, getting up quickly to apologize.

"Don't worry. I got over it. Over time, you will, too," he said softly.

"Thanks, Travis. I have some else to tell you," she said, feeling better

"Shoot," he said.

"Umm… I'm in love with you," she said, nervously.

"Uhh…" he said, not sure of what to say.

"Sorry. I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. Just forget I ever said it," she said, upset and embarrassed. She turned away and let tears fall.

"Lily, I didn't mean it like that. I feel the same way. I've just never told a girl that before. I didn't know how," he said.

Soon enough they were making out. And by midnight, they had both fallen asleep, Lily on top of Travis.

The next day was Saturday. Ray burst through the door of the underground with Robbie.

"Woo! I'm on a sugar rush!" Ray screamed, not noticing the sleeping angels.

"Ahh!" both Lily and Travis yelled as Lily got off Travis. Since it was summer and the RFR gang had a water balloon fight before the show, them all being best friends, they stripped to their underwear. That was the same way Lily and Travis fell asleep.

"Haha, look what they were doing," Ray was laughing so hard he couldn't say anymore. Robbie started laughing as well.

"Ray, it was nothing like that!" Lily said, getting off Travis realizing she was in a bad position. And she fell to the floor, due to the fact her legs were numb.

"Finally, you two get together," said Robbie, still laughing.

"Yea, Yea. It's like Lavis. No, that's too weird. Trily, that's it. Travis and Lily, best of both worlds," said Ray, laughing hard.

"Yeah," Robbie said, calming down.

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

"Ten A.M," Travis answered.

"Ten A.M?" Travis and Lily screamed at the same time.

"We've gotta go," Lily said, as she and Travis ran out the door.

"They forgot their clothes," Ray said.

"We forgot our clothes," said Travis.

-------15 minutes later---------

Lily knocked on the door.

"Hi Dad," Lily said, when he opened the door.

"Lily, where have you been? And hello Travis," her dad said.

"Umm… Well, we were at the underground and I was upset about Mom. Travis had fallen asleep. After he woke up, he comforted me and we fell asleep. Ray and Robbie woke us up," Lily explained, worried about what he would think.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Thanks for comforting her, Travis you're a good guy. If you want you're welcome to hang out here," her dad said.

"No thanks. I have to go home and explain to my dad where I've been all night," he said, " Bye, Lily."

And he kissed he on the cheek.

"Hmm…" her dad smirked.

" It's not like that. The same thing happened with his mom and she announced it on the radio, so he knew what I was feeling. He got me to feel better and then I told him I love him and we made out then fell asleep," she explained.

--------------Travis' house------------

"Hey Dad, I'm home," Travis said.

"Son. Where were you?" his dad asked.

"The best thing happened," Travis said.

"What?" his dad asked.

"After Ray and Robbie left, Lily stayed. I was listening to my new CD and fell asleep. Two hours later, I woke up and she was still in the same position. We talked and she cried. Her mom left her and her dad. After awhile, she felt better and she told me she loved me. We talked some more and made out," Travis said, very happy.

"Lily, that's the girl you've been crushing on for awhile. I'm happy for you. But that still doesn't explain where you were all night," his dad said.

"We fell asleep, Ray and Robbie woke us up this morning," he said.


End file.
